Happy Valentine's Day
by xxKyandiixx
Summary: Naruto forgets that it's Valentine's day, but is reminded when a certain person writes them a heartfelt love letter. SasuNaru/ NaruSasu Shounen-ai/ mature content


Hope you remembered.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned as his somach growled, turned to look at the clock, which read 2:26 pm. _Huh..guess I overslept.._ He sat up and lazily got out of his bed. In his closet, he looked for 'normal day' clothes. All that was found was a pair of skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, and an auburn sweater. He threw them on one by one, and headed to kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Was it real? He couldn't quite firgure it out. It was so surprising, so unexpected, yet..it was something you couldn't put into words.

On the table was a breakfast made for one; although, it looked as if it was made for two. The breakfast included, a heartshaped pancake, eggs with hashbrowns, ramen, and a single slice of vanilla cake, decorated with little individual pink and red hearts. Then to the front of it was an envelope, sealed with a sticker of a heart and a single rose on top of it. _What the.._, Naruto thought. _Wh-who did this..and for me? _He searched around carefully, trying to see if he could find any evidence. Nothing. Naruto turned back to the deliciously smelling table and walked towards it. He picked up the envelope, then turned it around. There was no name in who gave it. He turned it back and unsealed it. His heart thumped harder, as he attempted reading it. It read..

_Dear Dobe,_

_I just wanted to confess something to you.. You'll probably think i'm an idiot for saying this..and you might hate me afterwards, but I don't 're the one and only person that's ever made my heart feel warm when we spoke. You're blue eyes, I get lost in them. You're sweet voice, it's just so addicting. You're always on my mind..You are the first person, who has ever liked me for me, and I couldn't tell you how much that means to me. You've always made me smile and laugh, I try to hide it..so no one would know. You're approach makes my face redden and my body feel like i'm melting..And well..you're the only one I have left..I don't have a family, or many material things..but the one thing that I would want more than that..Is to have you. I know it's all been heard before, but It's no lie. Today, I made a breakfast for you..Sorry if it's too much, I don't really know what you like, other than ramen..Anyways, I just wanted to tell you, Happy Valentine's Day Naruto.. I love you._

_-Sasuke_

Naruto felt as if he was melting to his knees. He felt his face burn, it was red. "S-Sasuke.." He whispered. He took the seat that was closest to him and sat down, staring blanky at the stomach did a few uncomfortable flips. He was still in awe. "Loves me." He said more than a whisper. _Today is Valentine's Day...Crap! I forgot...And...I was planning to tell him today..what a freakin wreck!!_ When all the words in the letter had finally been put in his mind, he realized this had to be dealt with. But before he could go, he felt his stomach churn. _Gaahhh..hungry..._He remembered the food on the table and smiled._ Thank you, teme.._ He turned to the table and began eating. Once he finished, he placed the card on the table, put on his shoes, and ran out the door.

-------------------------------------------------at Sasu's house----------------------------------------

Once he arrived he knocked several times, panting heavily. He felt butterflies of nervousness in his stomach while doing so. He knocked once more after a few moments of silence. Finally, he heard some sort of pressure being out against the door. There was another sound. "If it's another fan-girl, go the hell away! I don't like sweets!" Sasuke warned. Naruto snickered, a little too loudly. It wasn't his fault, Sasuke was funny when it came to stuff like this. He took a brief moment, and thought.._I'm here to tell him, not laugh!_ He inhaled, then exhaled. "U-uhm..actually Sasuke, it's me, Naruto. A-and I don't have any sweets, I promise! " After a moment of silence, finally the door had been unlocked and opened.

As soon as Sasuke peeked his head out, his and Naruto's eyes locked. Naruto fidgeted with his fingers. Both their faces heated up as they snapped out of the gaze. Sasuke was the first one to speak. "N-Naruto? Good Morning." He said in his normal tone, although kind of in a, what it seemed, happy way. Naruto flinched at Sasuke's smooth voice. _His voice is so..smooth. _"Ah, H-hey Sasuke-teme..well...I..just read your card, and.." Sasuke froze..he was anxious and nervous to hear what Naruto had to say about it, but tried not to show it. His face felt red. "Y-yeah?.." _Don't blush, you moron!! _Sasuke thought. Naruto looked at his shoes.

"Well...I-I never knew that.." He paused. "That someone..let alone, you Sasuke, would ever love me..and love me enough to make such a breakfast..and the sweetest card i've ever read." He held his breath as the heat on his face made his eyes burn."And...I know I sound like the dumb one here but..I was...gonna...I mean...I..I just-". Before he could finish, he felt warm arms wrap around his shaky body, caressing him. He hugged back. Sasuke put his lips to Naruto's ears and spoke, "You were going to..what?" The last word made the blonde shiver, the hot breath tickling his skin. His voice was still the same, but this time sounded more seductive. He was deifnately teasing Naruto. Naruto motioned himself so he could speak without his heart bursting out. It was time to admit it. I mean, after years of chasing after him, and years of them being 'just friends' , all that emotion growing between them, all of that bubbling inside of them, it was time for Naruto to confess. "To say that , I love you." Sasuke's felt as if his heart stopped all of a sudden. He smiled. He moved back and looked into the eyes that he loved most. Those eyes looked back at him.

Their faces, slowly, became closer and closer. A centimeter from their lips touching, Sasuke breathed out, "Will you be mine then?" Naruto smirked and shut his eyes, he too breathed out, "As long as you'll want me." Sasuke pulled him in closer, as they shared a passionate kiss. Naruto kissed back, just as passionately. Sasuke began licking Naruto's lips, cherishing the sweet taste of them. He nipped at his bottom lip, which made Naruto groan in pain, and pleasure, and open them. Sasuke, skillfully with his tounge, licked the inside and outside of his mouth. Naruto pulled him closer, enjoying it. Sasuke stopped kissing and opened his eyes. He looked at his love, his only. Naruto slid his hand down Sasuke's chest, slightly, and smiled. Sasuke smiled back and layed his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I've wanted you forever, and now that I have you, I can promise, i'll never hurt you again."

Those words alone, made Naruto feel like crying. Tears formed up in his eyes and he held on tighter. Sasuke heard a soft sob from beside him, then rubbed the crying kitsune's back. "I promise.." He did promise, and he meant it. Naruto lifted his head and wiped his tear, but was stopped when Sasuke caught a tear with his finger and licked it off. The sight made Naruto blush, madly. Sasuke let out a seductive smirk then held the blonde in a different form .This time, one hand on Naruto's lower back, and the other, running through his golden locks. He looked so beautiful. Especially under the sunlight, which harldy ever shown in the Uchiha disctrict. Today was a lucky day.

Naruto felt Sasuke move his lips closer to his ear, then stop. Sasuke nibbled and licked the lobe of his ear, while also blowing warm air around it, followed by a few seductive pants escaping from his lips. Naruto was almost at his limit, all that teasing Sasuke was doing, was far too much. "S-sasuke.." Sasuke nibbled once somehow tickled Naruto, greatly. "Ah! Hahaha!! St-stop!! Haha!" Once the raven heard that, he stopped, then leaned his head back. He looked at Naruto, who was giggling, with a light blush on his face. Sasuke smiled. " So what would you like to do today, Dobe?" He asked. Naruto giggled again, then nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Anything is fine, let's just have some fun!" He smiled, his true and real Naruto smile. Sasuke loved that smile. "So, I 'm guessing..ramen?" He said sarcastically. Naruto's eyes lit up and he hopped up and down. "Yeah! Let's go! Hehe!"

They both took off and walked side by side to Ichraku's. "Thank you for the best Valentine's Day i've ever had, Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto smirked and searched for Sasuke's hand, once he found it, he didn't let go. The Uchiha glanced at the blonde. "Thank you too, Sasuke. Love you." Sasuke blushed and held on tighter. "Love you too, Dobe."


End file.
